la promesse
by hanabatake
Summary: une promesse doit toujours être respecté. Quand le passé lointain resurgit avec ses fantômes R
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde ! Merci infiniment d'avoir cliqué sur ce lien. C'est ma première fanfic de saiyuki, non c'est ma première fanfic tout court… ou plutôt c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose en plus mon français n'est pas vraiment au point donc ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi ne ? :p

A saiyuki fan fiction

Titre : la promesse

Prologue

Par : hanabatake

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez pas rester plus long temps ? »

Le soleil commençait juste à se lever et ses faibles rayons éclairaient la scène.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

Un grand cerisier en fleur se dressait fièrement parmi ses semblables mais il était de loin le plus beau.

« Dans ce cas je ne me trouve aucun droit de vous retenir, même si j'aurais aimé que vous nous honoriez de votre présence parmi nous encor un peut »

Sous cet arbre se tenaient plusieurs personnes, à la droite un groupe de villageois : des femmes et des homes, des personnes âgés et même quelques enfants… sur leurs visages se dessinait des traits de gratitude mais l'ombre de la tristesse ne manqua pas de se laisser paraître. Une jeune femme se tenait en avant de ce groupe. Elle était vraiment d'une rare beauté. Elle portait une robe en soie blanche sans aucun ornement et malgré cela la blancheur et la finesse du tissu ainsi que la simplicité des traits de la robe et le fait d'être portée par une si jolie jeune femme la rendaient la plus belle de toutes les robes. Sa peau était claire et douce et faisait ressortir le rouge de ses lèvres et de ses joues. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention vers elle était ses cheveux. Il n'en existait de semblables chez nul autre qu'elle. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, et leur couleur était un mélange de blond brun noire et roux. Ce mélange pourrait paraître grotesque mais au contraire les couleurs se mélangeaient et toute harmonie et lui donnaient un aspect féerique. Cependant ils étaient courts lui arrivants jusqu'aux épaules et semblaient maladroitement coupés.

De l'autre coté était un groupe d'homme tous de grande taille, une fière allure et semblaient tous des hommes de guères ; des soldats. Ils étaient tous vêtis de la même uniforme noire et portaient tous leurs armes à leurs tors : épées et pistolets. Devant eux se tenait leur chef ; leur Maréchal. Cet homme attirait tout naturellement les regards vers lui. Il se tenait droit, fière. Il inspirait la peur et le respect. Vêtit de son bel uniforme noir, son épée à son torse, de beaux cheveux marron foncés qui faisaient ressortir la belle couleur émeraude de ses yeux, un regard ferme et strict mais un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et la marque des dieux sur son front.

« Cependant j'aurais voulut vous demander une faveur » dit le maréchal en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

A cette déclaration elle parut surprise. Elle le fixa du regard pendent quelques moments ; sans doute s'imaginant ce que cette faveur pourrais bien être mais en vain. Personne ne s'attendait à une pareille demande. Les murmures des villageois se turent lorsque la jeune femme lui demanda à nouveau

« Et puis je vous demander la quelle ? J'avoue être incapable de m'imaginer ce que vous pourriez me demander à moi une simple mortelle ? »

Le faible sourire jusqu'à maintenant présent sur les lèvres du maréchal s'élargit et il ce décidât à donner l'information que même ses hommes semblaient attendre.

La permission d'emporter avec moi la mèche de vos cheveux coupés »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un aire étonné et resta bouche bée, des murmures plus forts encore que les premiers se firent entendre parmi les villageois et même parmi les rangs des soldats.

« En effet j'ai prit l'habitude de ramener avec moi des souvenir de mes voyages sue terre. Et vos cheveux sont les plus beaux qu'il m'est été donner de voire. En plus ce serrait vraiment dommage de laisser perdre de si belles mèches sur tout après tout ce qui c'est passé »

Le silence étendit ses ailes sur toute l'assemblée, tous fixaient du regard la jeune femme et attendaient sa réponse. Celle ci baissa les yeux et fixa le sol du regard puis releva la tête mais en évitant le regard du maréchal elle lui répondit

« Il me semble que vous savez déjà que …mes cheveux sont la chose qui m'est la plus chère…alors il me semble juste et équitable de vous demander quelque chose en échange »

Une fois sa phrase terminée elle décida enfin de porter ses yeux sur le visage du maréchal. Elle le regarda avec hésitation guettant avec prudence sa réaction. Se fut à présent son tour de détourner le regard. Celui ci le guida vers le grand cerisier. Il l'admira pendant quelques minutes puis répondit brusquement et pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde

« C'est d'accord »

Il détacha son regard de l'arbre en fleurs pour le plonger dans celui de la jeune femme puis continua

« En échange je vous donnerais … mon épée… »

Ce fut le silence total, tout le monde resta plusieurs instants sous l'emprise du choc provoqué par la déclaration du maréchal, puis fut soudainement rompu par les murmures de protestation. Un des soldats se détacha de sa rangée et s'adressa à son supérieur en disant

« Maréchal, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?! »

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder du coin de son œil. Le soldat sans ajouter un autre mot baissa les yeux et reprit sa place. Si le maréchal avait dit ça c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons, ses hommes le respectaient trop pour contester l'une de ses décisions. Il détachât son épée de son torse et la donna à la jeune femme qui la saisit des deux mains et elle ne put retenir une larme qui s'écoula le long de son visage délicat.

« Je pense que peut être un jour je reviendrais par ici…juste pour voire si les cerisiers sont toujours aussi beaux … »

Il la regardât et lui sourit avant de se retirer avec ses troupes. La jeune femme ne put empêcher d'avantage ses larmes de mouiller son visage en regardant les troupes de soldats célestes disparaître dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil qui venait de s'être levé. Quelques larmes atterrirent sur la gaine noire de l'épée et la jeune femme murmura sans que nulle autre personne de son entourage ne puisse l'entendre « à Dieu ».

Je prendrais peut être un peut de temps avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre alors patience et sur tout dites moi ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée d'avoir prit autant de temps pour mettre le deuxième chapitre, mais je pouvais malheureusement rien y faire (peut être que si je reçois des commentaires sur ce chapitre je le ferais plus rapidement la prochaine fois ). Un grand merci à Seveya qui a été ma bêta lectrice (mais malheureusement elle ne l'est plus donc je me retrouve sans bêta lecteur .).

Pour ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner avant : les personnages de Saiyuki ne sont pas les mien et cette fic n'est pas du yaoi, donc ne contient aucune relation M/M.

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos petits commentaires en sortant ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 :

« Oh la-la mon chère Jiroshin ! Ce que j 'm'ennuie ! C'est fou ce que le paradis peut tomber dans la routine ces jours ci ! » déclara la déesse Kanzeon Bosatsu assise à sa place habituelle devant ses nénuphar, sa tête qui se reposait sur sa main gauche. Jiroshin sentit des frissons lui traverser le dos. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Pas qu'il est vraiment besoin de respirer, mais quand même ; il ne savait que trop bien que lorsque la déesse fait une telle déclaration cela été signe d'ennuis.

« Mais Kanzeon-sama vous ne vous amusez plus à observer le groupe de Sanzo ? !»

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est toujours la même histoire. » et elle imita d'un air las l'un des nombreux youkais qui essayaient quotidiennement de s'emparer du sutra.

« Donnez nous le sutra ou sinon… » Puis elle continua d'air encore plus ennuyé.

« Et tu sais bien qu'aucun de ses minables n'arrive à la cheville de Konzen et de ses amis. Donc ça se passe toujours de la même façon. »

« Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que vous aimeriez que le groupe de Sanzo se fasse battre rien que pour faire du changement ?! » il la regarda guettant sa réponse d'un regard interrogateur, soupçonneux et effrayé. Bosatsu pouvait vraiment lui faire peur quelques fois.

« Mais non, mais non,… »

Soudain quelque chose attira son regard. Elle s'approcha d'avantage du bassin et un sourire malicieux vint illuminer son visage.

« Peut être que je ne vais pas autant m'ennuyer à la fin » Jiroshin sentit la peur l'envahir d'avantage.

Elle ajouta en lui lançant l'un de ses regards diaboliques dont elle en avait le secret « Que dirais-tu mon cher de leur faire faire un petit détour ? »

« Mais Bosatsu et leur mission, et … » il n'eut le temps de continuer qu'elle l'interrompit « Oh la-la ce que tu peux être de rabat-joie ! Tu devrais essayer de te détendre un peut quelquefois. »

Une fois qu'elle avait une idée dans la tête personne, oui personne ne pouvait la dissuader de la mettre en exécution et ça Jiroshin le savait par expérience.

--

« Ne Sanzo ! J'ai faim ! »

« La ferme le singe ! »

« Oi ! Les gars ! Vous n'avez pas comme un étrange sentiment ? » Demanda Gojyo

« Ch ! … je dirais un mauvais pressentiment » 'pour une fois que cet abruti sans cervelle et moi partageons le même avis…sûrement un mauvais présage. En plus ma cigarette est presque morte' pensa Sanzo.

« Dis Hakkai, quand est-ce que l'on arrive ? J'ai faim moi ! Et Gojyo a mangé tout ce qui restait de nourriture ! » Goku se plaignit en se penchant vers les sièges avants.

« Ça te changera ouistiti, pour une fois que c'n'est pas toi qui finit tout. » répondit Gojyo.

« Hahahaha… » 

Un faible rire et un large sourire furent la seule réponse que leur donna Hakkai.

Les trois têtes de ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées. Dans des circonstances normales il aurait sortit l'une de ses phrases habituelle comme : ne t'inquiète pas Goku on est presque arrivé. Ou au moins il lui aurait dit combien de temps il restait mais là … tout le monde se mit à imaginer le pire et Goku retomba sur le siège arrière ; ses pieds ne le supportaient plus. Une pareille nouvelle voulait sûrement dire 'pas de nourriture pour encore un bout de temps' alors que Gojyo se leva brusquement en s'accrochant au siège du conducteur.

« S'il te plait Hakkai … dis-moi qu'on n'est pas … »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Gojyo mais j'ai bien peur que oui … on est perdu. »

Et voilà. Le moral de ses trois amis ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

 « Je vous pris de m'excuser » dit Hakkai en arrêtant la voiture (jeep)

« Nous avancions normalement d'après la carte et un moment plus tard … j'ai perdu la trace. » ajouta-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Gojyo retomba à son tour sur le siège arrière. Si ça n'avait pas été Hakkai avec ce maudit sourire Sanzo se serait fait une joie de lui tirer une balle dans la tête histoire de se défouler un peu.

Hakkai sortit la carte, l'inspecta pendant un bref instant puis ouvrit la portière et descendit de la voiture.

« Je préfère aller faire un tour afin de trouver des repères pour nous localiser par rapport à la carte. »

« Ouai, ouai … fais comme tu veux Hakkai. » dit Gojyo d'un air mou et déprimé la tête penché vers l'arrière puis il n'y eut plus aucune autre réaction. Tous déjà perdus dans leurs pensées les larmes aux yeux (sauf Sanzo bien sûr).

Hakkai se détacha du groupe et s'enfonça parmi les arbres en emportant avec lui la carte. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il avait bien suivit la carte. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui c'était passé mais malgré ça il se sentait toujours un peu coupable.

Quand il se détacha de ses pensées il put enfin remarquer son entourage. Un véritable coin de paradis, plein d'arbres en majorité des cerisiers tous en fleurs. Il était bien rare que leur chemin croise un pareil endroit c'était généralement désertiques et même s'il  pouvait y avoir autant d'arbre, jamais n'a-t-il vu de sa vie un endroit aussi … magique.

Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de se détendre après toutes ces heures passées derrière le volant et l'endroit était tellement calme et apaisant qu'il pourrait peut-être bien rendre Sanzo de bonne humeur … hum… Tout compte fait, non.

Ah oui il était là pour essaye de trouver un chemin vers le plus proche village ou la prochaine ville. Hakkai se remit à marcher parmi les nombreux cerisiers. Soudain il vit ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Il y avait un grand cerisier plus grand encore que les autres et sur le quel le temps a laissé son empreinte. Il paressait comme mort, desséché et pourtant il semblait qu'un souffle de vie émaner encore de lui. Sous cet arbre était assise une jeune femme dont il ne pu distinguer le visage car elle était de dos ou. Elle portait un kimono blanc avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers de couleur gris clair mais ce que même un aveugle ne manquerait pas de remarquer étaient ses cheveux ; sans doute les plus beaux qu'une femme n'est jamais eu pensa Hakkai. Quelle chance ça lui épargnera des heures des heures de recherches ; si toutefois elle était humaine. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas discret et prudent « ano… konnichiha… »

Elle se leva et se retourna brusquement et se figea. Elle le regarda avec deux magnifiques yeux châtains, une fine bouche légèrement ouverte, quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage fin d'un teint clair et doux comme de la neige.

En voyant sa confusion il ajouta « Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai surprise… s'il vous plaît…je voudrais juste savoir s'il y a un village ou une ville dans les parages ? »

Sans détourner son regard et sans qu'aucun mot ne s'échappe de sa bouche elle se contenta de lever la main et d'étendre son bras d'un geste souple et gracieux désignant le Nord. En ce moment même une légère brise se leva faisant danser entre les deux les pétales roses des cerisiers.

« Hakkai ! » la voix de Gojyo retentit derrière lui puis il le vit apparaître au loin.

« Apparemment mes amis se sont un peut impatientés à cause de mon … absence… » Personne… le jeune femme avait disparu. Hakkai eu beau s'épuiser à regarder dans tout les sens il ne vit personne sauf Gojyo qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Oï, Hakkai, qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Ce taré là-bas a faillit me tuer et je donne pas chère de la peau du pauvre singe qui est resté avec lui dans la jeep…t'as réussi à trouver le chemin ? »

« D'après la jeune femme qui était ici il y a quelques instants, il devrait y avoir un village par là. »

« La jeune femme ?! » à ces mots les deux mèches de cheveux rouge sang sur la tête de Gojyo et qui lui servaient presque d'antennes quelquefois (surtout quand il s'agit de femmes) se mirent à vibrer, il se mit à regarder autour de lui.

« Nah ! Il y a aucune femme dans les parages, en tous cas mes chères antennes n'ont rien détecté. »

« Bizarre… » fut tout ce que put ajouter Hakkai.

De retour à la jeep, ils trouvèrent Sanzo qui s'acharnait sur la tête de Goku avec son grand éventail.

« Du calme Sanzo, tuer Goku ne nous apportera rien. »déclara Hakkai essayant de calmer la situation en prenant son rôle habituel. « Sauf peut être des économies pour le budjet de la nourriture. » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Hakkai ! Tu sais que tu peux être vraiment méchant quelques fois ?! » dit Goku en frottent sa pauvre tête abusée toute pleine de bosses après les coups administrés par le moine.

« Et cette route ?... » questionna Sanzo en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« Apparemment on devrait trouver une ville ou un village vers le Nord » lui répondit le youkai en mettant la jeep en marche dans la direction indiquée.

« Apparemment ?! » le mot ne manqua pas d'intriguer Sanzo et ce fut Gojyo qui lui répondit à la place : « Hakkai aurait rencontré une jeune femme dans le champs de cerisiers et qui aurait soudainement disparut quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux. »

« Ah ! Ça ne ressemble pas à Hakkai d'avoir des hallucinations de femmes c'est plutôt du genre du Kappa pervers. » commenta Goku puis il ajouta « Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit sauvée en voyant ta tête. »

« Hé ! Le ouistiti sans cervelle, tu surveilles ton langage ! »

« J'dis c'que j'veux ! Et puis c'est vrai d'abord ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? J'ai jamais eu des hallucinations moi ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Dis plutôt que t'es jaloux. »

« Vous allez la fermer vous deux ?! »

BANG ! Le son des balles sorties toutes fraîches du pistolet de Sanzo retentit dans les airs faisant s'envoler dans le ciel plusieurs oiseaux apeurés.

« Litouten ! » l'un de ses gardes personnels cria en ouvrant brusquement la porte et semblais à bout de force.

Litouten avait réussit à graver rapidement les échelons vers le pouvoir et tout ça grâce à son 'fils' le prince Nataku, un être maudit par la couleur de ses yeux, qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à utiliser comme un vulgaire pantin, une machine à tuer, jusqu'à la fin…

La fin ? Non, pas encore. Il ne pouvait s'avouer aussi facilement vaincu. Il avait travaillé trop dur, trop dur pour tout construire, puis voir le fruit de son dur labeur être détruit sous ses yeux, tout ça à cause d'eux ! Il y a 500 ans déjà. Mais au moins il avait encore un peu d'autorité, un peu de pouvoir, et il allait les utiliser pour le leur faire payer ! S'ils pensaient que le seul fait d'avoir été réincarnés sur terre était suffisant pour se tenir loin de sa portée ?! Il pouvait tout reconstruire.

Il tourna la tête et regarda le garde essoufflé de haut en bas avec un air supérieur puis dit :

« Qui y a-t-il d'aussi important pour te faire oublier ta place et d'entrer d'une telle façon dans mes quartiers ?! »

Le garde savait très bien quel homme cruel était son maître et connaissait toutes les atrocités cachées derrière ce regard qui le faisait penser à celui du diable. Il se redressa rapidement et fit son rapport.

« Je suis venu aussi rapidement que j'ai pu pour vous informer que le groupe de Sanzo sous la charge de Kanzeon Bosatsu est aux portes de la ville. »

Concentrant son regard sur un point fixe de la pièce, il prit le temps de digérer l'information, et comme pour mieux la faire passer dans sa gorge ; il prit une gorgé de son verre, puis un petit ricanement s'échappa de sa bouche, dévoilant ses grandes dents blanches.

« On dirait que pour une fois Bosatsu vient de nous rendre service. » dit-il entre ses ricanements. Il se tourna vers le garde et ajouta : « J'ai encore une _dernière_ mission pour toi. »

A suivre…


End file.
